


Alternate Universes

by believesinponds



Series: Pimms Week 2018 [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, holster ships jarse, in-world RPF, irl and online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: Kent finds Holster's top-ten list of Jarse fanfic and feels a little awkward about it. Jack is mostly just confused about why the Stanley Cup would have tentacles.[Pimms Week Day 3: A Different World]





	Alternate Universes

**Author's Note:**

> I now want to write every single one of these AUs lol.
> 
> [Pimms Week Day 3: A Different World]

“What the fuck,” Kent muttered to himself.

He really wasn’t snooping—he just wanted to order some lunch and Adam’s computer was open on the coffee table. Kent wasn’t planning to look at whatever tab was open, but his eye caught the words _Kent Parson_ at the top of the page and then he couldn’t look away.

**Top Ten Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann AUs That You Have to Read  
** by @captainholtzy

**10: Illuminated** (Lord Stanley Tentacles AU)  
E | 16,846 | WIP  
 _Jack never knew what really happened to NHL rookies. As the Stanley Cup transforms into a tentacled monster and starts talking to him telepathically, Kent is there to guide him through the...procedure._

**9: Say My Name** (Soulmate AU)  
M | 79,243 | WIP  
_Jack hated his words. “Zimmermann? Like Bad Bob?” tattooed along his thigh since his twelfth birthday. And now here he was, first day in the Q, and some dumbass wannabe was saying them to him._  
 _Perfect._

**8: Oops, I Did It Again** (Coffee Shop AU)  
T | 13,472 words | complete  
 _Kent’s favorite coffee shop closes down and he tries the one just around the corner. The coffee’s no good, but the barista’s piercing blue eyes compel him to return each morning. After a week of shitty brew, Kent resolves to get the barista’s number so he can stop wasting money at this godforsaken shop._

**7: Oh My God, They Were Roommates** (Roommates AU)  
E | 10,432 | Complete  
_Stupid fucking Kent never put his clean laundry away and it was driving Jack up the wall. In a fit of angry cleaning, Jack gathered up the offending pile and dumped it in his roommate’s drawers._  
 _Of course, that’s when he found the thing that he really wasn’t supposed to see._

**6: Tattooed On Your Heart** (Tattoo/Florist AU)  
E | 24,384 words | Complete  
 _When the new florist moves in next door, Kent isn’t sure if they’ll get along. Nobody could ever replace Mrs. Tanner, and the new guy seems...stand-offish. But when his sister decides to get married in a week and Kent is in charge of decorations, the new guy comes through. A story of flowers, love, and first-time tattoos._

**5: Take Me Back to Those Days** (De-aging AU)  
G | 8,196 words | Complete  
 _Professional hockey is an exhausting career, and sometimes a guy just needs a break. After a rough week, Jack is one of those guys. He wakes up as a six-year-old in an unfamiliar place and his new friend Kenny, who Papa said was nice, helps him get through the day._

**4: In Your Shoes** (Bodyswap AU)  
G | 3,478 | Complete  
_Kent woke up in an unfamiliar bed. The pillow was all wrong, the comforter way too thick, and there was a man lying next to him, fast asleep. He reached for his phone and saw a missed call and six unread text messages. The most recent one popped up on the screen._  
 _******Parse**_  
 _[8:03 am] Just call me when you wake up, Kenny. Looks like it’s Swap Day._  
 _Kent blinked at the phone and then his eyes widened as he realized just whose bed he was in.  
_ _Well shit._

**3: Baby Mine** (Accidental Baby Acquisition)  
G | 65,929 words | WIP  
_He’s not sure where it came from, but he can’t just leave it. Kent lifts the car seat with the crying baby and takes it into their apartment._  
 _“Kenny? Whose baby is that?”_  
 _“I’m...not sure. It was by the front door.”_  
 _Jack frowns and leans down to look into the carrier. “Huh. He’s kinda cute, eh?”_  
 _And with that, Kent knows that they have just become parents._

**2: I’ll Be There for You** (Tumblr AU)  
M | 44,583 words | Complete  
_@historyz just followed you!_  
 _Kent clicks on the username and reads the short bio._  
 _Jay, 20, they/them. Follow me for hockey shit._  
 _He scrolls through the blog, intrigued that an actual hockey blog has followed him. Usually they’re just porn bots._  
 _After an hour getting lost on Jay’s blog, Kent smiles and hits “follow.”_

**1: Seeking Love** (Hogwarts AU)  
E | 5,668 words | complete  
 _During the game Jack’s entire focus was on the elusive golden Snitch. After the game, when the team celebrates their win, Jack gets a visit from the defeated Slytherin Seeker and ends up giving him a piece of his mind—and his heart._

“Adam!” Kent shouted, his eyes still wide with horror.

Holster came running. “What? What’s wrong?”

Kent turned the laptop around and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh shit,” Holster muttered.

Jack peeked his head out of his study. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Holster said quickly.

“He’s reading a whole list of fanfiction about _us_ .” Kent frowned. “And there are some _really weird_ ones.”

“Seriously, Holster?” Jack hovered over Kent’s shoulder, brow furrowing. “Why would the Stanley Cup have tentacles?”

Holster went red. “Uh, you know. People do weird shit on the internet, man.”

“Look, Kenny! That one’s named after that little video you showed me.” Jack pointed to the roommate AU.

“It’s called Vine, Zimms.”

“Why would I wake up as a six-year-old?”

Holster ran his hand through his hair. “Seriously, man, it’s just weird internet stuff.”

“Why were you even looking at this list?” Jack asked, eyebrow raised.

Holster faltered. “Uh. Yeah. Looking at it. That’s all.” He chuckled and muttered something to himself about definitely not writing it.

“Adam. What the hell were you doing?”

“I just saw it on my timeline! Thought it looked funny.”

Kent narrowed his eyes. “Is this something we need to talk about?”

“What! No!” Holster frowned, though, and sat next to Kent on the couch. He reached out and took Kent’s hand. “Is it...does it bother you?”

“It’s kinda weird,” Jack mutters.

Kent sighed and squeezed Holster’s hand. “No, not really.”

“But?”

He glanced back at Jack and then turned back to Holster. “It just makes me a little self-conscious, I guess. I used to...see these things all the time after the draft.”

Jack squeezed his shoulder. “When we weren’t talking,” he added.

“Oh.” Holster frowned and touched Kent’s knee. “I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t know. I’ll stop reading them.” He squeezed Kent’s hand. “It’s just a stupid nostalgia thing for me.”

Kent sighed. “It’s fine. I don’t care if you read them. Just...maybe don’t let me see them?”

“Yeah. Okay.” Holster kissed his temple. “I’ll save them for when you guys are on the road.”

“Awww, babe. ‘Cause you miss us?”

Holster laughed. “Exactly. If I can’t have my boyfriend and my metamour, at least I can read about them.”

Jack snorted and ruffled Holster’s hair. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me.”

Kent shook his head and kissed Holster’s cheek. “Yeah, yeah. I don’t want to hear about you writing any of these, though. _Capisce_?”

Holster glanced back at Jack again and then cleared his throat. “Right. Of course. You absolutely won’t hear about me writing them.”

Kent groaned. “God. You’re hopeless.”

“Well.” Holster shrugged. “Yeah, kinda.”

“Fine. I love you, you giant hockey dork.”

“I’m gonna go back to tape,” Jack said, heading for his study.

Kent squeezed his hand as he walked by. He turned back to Holster and pulled him into a hug. “Thanks for understanding, babe.”

“Of course, Parse.” Holster kissed him gently. “I got your back.”

Kent smiled. “I know you do.”


End file.
